


Трансфигурация полёта (The transfiguration of flight)

by kasmunaut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic in Russian</p>
<p>Оказывается, не всегда можно однозначно ответить на вопрос, кем лучше быть, человеком или метлой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трансфигурация полёта (The transfiguration of flight)

**Название:** Трансфигурация полёта  
 **Автор:** kasmunaut  
 **Бета:** mummi  
 **Размер:** мини, 2941 слово  
 **Пейринг:** Маркус Флинт/Оливер Вуд  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** романс  
 **Рейтинг:** R – NC-17  
 **Предупреждение:** АУ, Флинт и Вуд одновременно учатся на седьмом курсе  
 **Краткое содержание:** Оказывается, не всегда можно однозначно ответить на вопрос, кем лучше быть, человеком или метлой.  
 **Дисклеймер:** Ни на что не претендую.

 

**Трансфигурация полёта**

Треклятый Оливер Вуд полировал свою метлу, сидя на трибуне квиддичного стадиона в пятницу вечером. Нашёл место и, главное, время. Тренировка команды Слизерина ещё не закончилась. Далеко не закончилась. Может, Вуд своим назойливым присутствием хотел их поторопить. Но пока что добился противоположного результата. Разве мог Маркус сосредоточиться на стратегии и тактике будущей игры, когда этот нахал вытворял тут такое! Флинт даже не мог вслух пожаловаться. Не только потому, что Вуд, как и прочие гриффиндорцы, считал, что никакой стратегии и тактики у Слизерина нет, а есть только кулаки и коварство. Но и потому, что не скажешь ведь: «Ты, сволочь, прекрати тут метлу оглаживать, а то я на своей уже сидеть не могу, так ты меня заводишь».

Но и терпеть мочи не было. Сил не было больше глядеть, как небольшие, но сильные (Флинт знал не понаслышке) ладони сжимают и гладят рукоять, ловкие пальцы зачерпывают полироль, словно массажный крем, и, играя с красиво изогнутым древком, пробегают по нему, скользят и ласкают. 

В конце концов Флинт, словив удар бладжера и чуть не свалившись прямо на трибуны и Вуда, махнул рукой. И в переносном смысле, и в буквальном, дав понять, что тренировка завершена. Чёрт, чем же ответить в следующий раз? Выпустить во время гриффиндорской тренировки стаю пикси, натасканных на ловлю снитча? Натереть мётлы гриффов кайенским перцем? Тьфу, опять он про натирание мётел думает. Точнее, про совершенно конкретную руку, обхватившую ствол... то есть древко совершенно конкретной метлы. 

Три ночи Флинт боролся с настойчивым желанием оказаться на месте Вудова «Чистомёта». Отчаянно стиснув рукоять палочки, он стонал, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Даже надвигавшаяся контрольная по трансфигурации не могла отвлечь его от этой навязчивой идеи. Барахтаясь в вязком, густом бреду, он то летал над полем, загребая руками (оседлавший его Вуд, пришпоривая коленками, заставлял уворачиваться от бладжеров и забирать всё выше и выше к небу)... То сидел в классе Макгонагалл, превращая в мётлы мышей. Мягкие, покрытые белым мехом «Чистомёты» так подходили бегавшим по столу маленьким оливерам вудам. Капитан гриффов тоже ведь с виду был мягким и пушистым, хотя совершенно стальным внутри, быстрым и решительным. 

На третье утро Маркус так и не смог вынырнуть из своего топкого сна. 

***

Джереми Биннс, далёкий потомок призрачного преподавателя, семикурсник Слизерина и приятель Флинта, поджидал Оливера Вуда на выходе из Большого зала. Утро понедельника и так было хмурым. Но стало прямо-таки невыносимо чёрным, когда Вуд увидел в руках у него собственную метлу. Он узнал её с первого взгляда. Характерная кривизна прутьев, длинная царапина у конца древка, именная латунная табличка. 

— Где Флинт? Что ты с ним сделал? — не поздоровавшись, выпалил Джереми. 

— Что-о?! Какое мне дело до вашего Флинта?! А вот метлу мою ты зачем спёр? Кто тебя вообще пустил в нашу спальню? Или... — закипающий Вуд не успел закончить мысль, как его прервали. 

— Это тебя кто пустил в нашу?! Ты знаешь, где помело твоё нашли? — Чрезвычайно длинный, тощий почти до прозрачности Джереми угрожающе нависал над Вудом, сам напоминая пропорциями метлу. 

— Н-ну? Когда я шёл на завтрак, «Чистомёт» лежал на месте, — огрызнулся Вуд без уверенности. Честно говоря, метлы он утром не видел. Просто не открывал сундук. 

— На кровати у Флинта. Вместе с его палочкой. Постель вся измята, а самого нигде нет. Не мог он уйти, а палочку бросить. Твоих рук дело?!

— Ты что, сдурел? Что я забыл у вашего Флинта в кровати? Ты что, думаешь... — Оливер поперхнулся своей догадкой. Биннс насупленно молчал. — Может, он просто метлу у меня стащил, чтобы сорвать субботний матч, тебе такое в голову не приходило? А ну отдай! — Он почти вырвал родной «Чистомёт» из липких паучьих лап Биннса.

— Учти, Флинт не найдётся, всё расскажем декану! — неслось Оливеру вслед, пока он скачками нёсся в сторону гриффиндорской башни. 

У себя в спальне Вуд только и успел, что не глядя закинуть метлу под крышку сундука. Надо было тут же бежать на трансфигурацию. Контрольная, в конце концов! Он и так чуть не опоздал. 

Лишь дописав теоретическую часть, Оливер оторвался от пергамента и окинул взглядом класс. Флинта в самом деле нигде не было. Зато Биннс показал ему кулак. Отвечать Вуд не стал — надо было переходить к превращениям неживого в живое. Из старого снитча получился превосходный сниджет. Облетел класс и нагадил слизеринской каланче на готовую, аккуратно подписанную работу. 

После окончания занятий и наспех проглоченного обеда (пастуший пирог и запеканка с яблоками) можно было наконец вернуться в Гриффиндорскую башню и заняться метлой. Вечером предстояла тренировка. Более того, последнюю неделю перед матчем решено было тренироваться каждый день. Слизеринцы были серьёзными противниками, с Флинтом или без Флинта — да и куда тот, собственно, денется! 

Оливер вошёл в спальню, сел на кровать, откинул крышку сундука и обомлел. На груде футболок и квиддичной формы лежали два абсолютно одинаковых «Чистомёта». Два скривлённых метловища, две длинные царапины, две латунные таблички с гравировкой. Проделки слизеринцев! Разобраться бы, в чём тут подвох, а главное, какая метла — подлинная. Наверняка ему подсунули заговорённую. 

Оливер встал, взял в каждую руку по метле и взвесил. Потом перехватил их, сменив руки. Взвесил снова. Одна была явно тяжелее. Вроде непривычно. Зато держать её в руке было не в пример удобнее. Метла будто сама ложилась в ладонь, нежно к ней прижимаясь. Разум шептал ему, что всё это подозрительно, что привычная лёгкая — как раз его. Оливер принялся спорить сам с собой, говоря, что лёгкая — значит фальшивая, наверняка. На самом деле ему страшно не хотелось выпускать из рук более тяжёлую. Она даже была по-особому тёплой, будто живая.

Чтобы больше не путаться, Оливер зарыл лёгкую метлу поглубже в сундук, а тяжёлую взял с собой на тренировку. 

Выйдя на поле, Вуд закинул голову, глядя в бездонное весеннее небо. Если долго всматриваться, казалось, что синева где-то там в глубине начинает сгущаться, становится почти осязаемой. Мягкая шелковистая ткань, готовая обернуться вокруг него, принять его в свои объятия. Забыв обо всём — о Флинте, о сомнениях насчёт метлы, — Оливер оттолкнулся и взлетел туда, где его ждали.

«Чистомёт» явно разделял это стремление. Он словно обладал собственным разумом. 

Взмыв вверх, метла сделала несколько головокружительных петель, а потом зависла на самой выгодной для капитана позиции. Она мелко подрагивала, как нервная породистая лошадь, но, если Вуд управлял ею, слушалась безоговорочно. Однако порой принимала решения быстрей него, уклоняясь от бладжера или выходя из пике.

После особенно удачного финта Оливер даже похлопал метлу по древку, словно коня — по шее. И ему показалось, что дерево слегка изогнулось, подставляясь под ласку.

Вечером, после ужина, Вуд вручную стёр пыль с метловища, тщательно отполировал рукоять... и не смог расстаться с «Чистомётом». Быстро оглядевшись, он убедился, что за ним никто не наблюдает, и положил метлу на кровать, а потом забрался следом. Поспешно задёрнул полог. Укрыл одеялом себя и метлу, положил руку на тёплое дерево и провалился в сон.

Сон, надо сказать, случился престранный. 

***

Назавтра Оливер спишет всё на Биннсов поклёп, а пока просто нежится в медвежьих объятиях Флинта — самых надёжных объятиях на свете. Они вместе здесь, в маленьком, защищённом пологом мире. Под пушистым и ласковым одеялом. В тепле и спокойствии. Потом невесть откуда взявшийся ветер начинает раздувать полог, занавеси расходятся, и Вуд видит небо и звёзды. Они летят на своей кровати высоко в небе, но это совсем не страшно — Флинт ни за что не даст ему упасть.

***

Очутившись минувшим утром в крепкой хватке Джереми и решив, что Биннс схватил его за горло и душит, Маркус пытался было дёргаться, въехать долговязому по морде, позвать на помощь, в конце-то концов. Но что он мог? Пошелестеть прутьями, попытаться взлететь — и больше ничего. Его понесли из подземелий наверх и вручили Вуду под видом метлы. Ни одного не то что слова — звука вставить в перепалку не удалось. Вуд схватил его маленькой сильной ладонью и потащил в башню. А там швырнул в сундук, и наступила тьма. 

Потом Маркуса опять достали и стали сравнивать с «Чистомётом». И тут он взмолился: «Мерлин, пусть, пусть он выберет меня. Даже если нет ни единого шанса освободиться, у меня, по крайней мере, будет то, чем я бредил. А я... я клянусь стать хорошей метлой». 

И его выбрали. И он выполнил обещание. А сейчас, ночью, чувствуя, как Вуд прижимает его коленом и гладит ладонью, он уже не знал, хочет ли наконец очнуться от этого сладкого, но так надолго затянувшегося кошмара.

***

Утром вместо завтрака Оливеру пришлось выдержать неприятный разговор со Снейпом. Флинт так и не нашёлся. Вуд, естественно, отрицал свою причастность. Что бы там Биннс ни плёл. Да ещё намекнул, что ему самому есть на что пожаловаться. Но говорить об этом он будет только в присутствии Минервы Макгонагалл. Если господин профессор хочет дальнейшего разбирательства, Оливер готов пройти с ним к собственному декану. Снейп, светло-зелёный от злости, прорычал, что разберётся с Макгонагалл сам.

День, минуя кочки зельеварения и чар, плавно скатился к новой тренировке. Вуд пришёл на поле раньше всех, а ушёл последним. До темноты кружил в небе, в котором снитчами трепетали первые звёзды. 

Они с метлой словно стали единым целым. Если бы можно было навсегда остаться здесь, над землёй...

***

Флинт никогда раньше не летал сам, без метлы. А теперь он и был метлою, сам нёсся навстречу ветру, рассекая воздух со свистом. И Вуд был вовсе ему не в тягость. Тёплые руки на «загривке», колени, совсем не больно упиравшиеся в «бока». Не говоря уже о других, мягких, податливых и горячих частях тела, с удобством разместившихся на «спине» Флинта-метлы, приятно и жарко обхватывающих его со всех сторон, несмотря на амортизирующие чары. Если бы у Маркуса было чему стоять... Но он только беспомощно топорщил прутья, прибавляя ходу.

В глубине души Флинт всегда стеснялся своего огромного роста, торчащих зубов, неловких рук лопатами. Кулаки были хорошим профилактическим средством от собственной стеснительности. Размахнёшься, ударишь — словно поставишь точку. 

Сейчас же он чувствовал, что каждая линия его нового «тела» точно такая, как надо. Обтекаемые контуры служили главной цели: мчаться вперёд, не задумываясь, не размышляя, не оглядываясь на прошлое. 

Хотя, может, он и пожалел бы о прошлой жизни, если бы ему было чем выразить это сожаление.

*** 

Когда Оливер, нехотя расставшись с «Чистомётом», отправился на ужин, у него возникло чувство, что он стряхнул с себя наваждение. Слишком больших усилий стоило ему оставить метлу в спальне. Что он творит? Правильный ли сделал выбор? И по своей ли воле? А если метла действительно имеет отношение к Флинту? Если на ней остался отпечаток его личности? Если его настоящая метла — та, лёгкая, а эта... Да нет, не может быть. Полный бред. 

Он не чувствовал вкуса еды. Не отвечал, когда к нему обращались: пусть думают, что виною всему — приближение решающего матча сезона. Ругал себя, но не мог ни на что решиться. 

Совесть и чувство самосохранения говорили ему, что действительно надо идти к Макгонагалл, причём с обеими мётлами. Завтра. Завтра он так и сделает. После очередной тренировки.

А сегодня ночью... 

Ночью он опять не смог устоять.

***

Прохладная полированная поверхность так приятно прижимается к разгорячённой коже. И то, что назавтра покажется извращением, сейчас мнится единственно правильным и до боли нужным. 

Обессиленный, Вуд засыпает, и то, что только что было явью, повторяется снова. Но сейчас с ним в постели не «Чистомёт», а Флинт. Непривычно молчаливый и тихий — никаких ругательств и бранных слов. Только дышит тяжело, запрокидывает голову, изгибает длинную шею, подставляя под поцелуи мощный кадык. Член толстый, как рукоять метлы, и Оливер трётся об него своим — до одури, до сдавленного крика.

А потом они лежат, сцепившись в объятии, и кто кого держит — не понять. Флинт тихо шепчет: «Отпусти... Не отпускай...», — и Вуд просыпается.

***  
Ночью Маркус снова чувствует себя человеком. Раньше ему снилось, что он метла, теперь же — наоборот. Метле снятся человеческие сны.

Во сне у него снова есть две больших, удобных руки. Ими он сгребает Вуда в объятия, и тот замирает кутёнком. У него есть нос, губы, ими он зарывается Вуду в макушку и дышит знакомым запахом, запахом ветра и полироли для мётел.

А Вуд тоже не то держит Маркуса, не то держится за него, как в крутом пике. Только бы не разжал рук — убьётся. Только бы отпустил — но повторится ли всё это тогда наяву?

***

В среду Оливер успел только выбраться из гостиной в коридор, по дороге напоминая себе о принятом накануне решении — пойти и рассказать Макгонагалл... Как тут же увидел её саму, в сопровождении директора и Снейпа. 

Дамблдор глянул даже не в глаза Оливеру, а куда-то прямо внутрь и спросил, не хочет ли мистер Вуд что-нибудь рассказать. 

Тот пробормотал, что, наверное, надо, хотя вообще-то кляузничать не собирался, и повёл всех троих в опустевшую спальню смотреть на мётлы. 

Макгонагалл поводила палочкой над обеими, отложила лёгкую, а на тяжёлую глянула потрясённо и снова начала чертить в воздухе какие-то сложные фигуры. Директор держал руку на древке так, словно щупает пульс. Снейп прохрипел что-то про Азкабан. У Оливера всё поплыло перед глазами.

— Какая наглость... До чего можно дойти в стремлении выиграть нечестным путём, до каких преступлений...

— Бросьте, Северус, метлу принёс Джереми Биннс... И вообще, в моей программе нет трансфигурации человека...

— Существует библиотека...

— Студенты Слизерина тоже умеют читать...

— Северус! Минерва!

Приоре Инкантатем... Аврорат... Министерство... Если что, исключить... Это мы ещё посмотрим...

Снейп кричал, брызгая слюной, Макгонагалл холодно и ядовито чеканила слова.

А Дамблдор что-то шептал метле. «Ты же не хочешь...», — долетало до Оливера сквозь туман.

«Чистомёт» резко выпал из руки директора, словно отскочил. У древка начали расти ветви. Нет, руки, ноги... И вот голый и абсолютно красный Флинт встал посреди гриффиндорской спальни — согнувшись и прикрываясь руками.

— Вуд ни при чём, — бормотал он. — Это я. Сам. Так вышло. Несчастный случай.

Флинт сдёрнул с ближайшей кровати покрывало, замотался в него, как знатный римлянин в пурпурную тогу, и дал дёру. На плохо слушающихся ногах, едва разминувшись с дверным косяком.

Снейп и Макгонагалл, замерев на полуслове, растерянно смотрели ему вслед. Оливер окончательно отключился.

***

В пятницу, за день до матча, Флинт снова назначил тренировку. На этот раз трибуны были совершенно пусты. Но взгляд его снова и снова притягивало то самое кресло, в котором неделю — или целую вечность — назад расположился капитан гриффов. 

Позади было неприятное объяснение со своими, с деканом и с директором. Кажется, дело решили замять, не вникая в подробности. Хоть Маркус толком и не мог объяснить, что с ним произошло. Не мог объяснить даже себе. А если мог, то боялся. И боялся признать, что боится. Поэтому только зверски гонял своих, орал на Драко, что тот слишком поздно замечает снитч, орал на себя, только этого никто не слышал. Орал: «Вуд, Вуд! Оливер!» — молча, в подушку и в небо. 

Маркус махнул рукой. На всё. Потом — команде, в знак окончания тренировки. Велел всем идти и думать о завтрашнем матче. А сам остался в одиночку рассекать пространство над опустевшим полем.

Но это было совсем не то, что летать там в качестве метлы. Он чувствовал себя неуклюжей бескрылой птицей, вроде взгромоздившегося на жёрдочку страуса. Чувствовал холод — больше никто не грел бока и загривок. Чувствовал огромную разверзшуюся вокруг пустоту. 

Маркус спикировал на трибуны, в последний момент резко затормозил и спрыгнул с метлы. Тяжело опустился на сиденье. Просидел там, сгорбившись, не меньше часа. Собственно, он не знал, сколько. Просто вдруг стало совсем темно. И тогда небольшие, но твёрдые, такие знакомые ладони легли ему сзади на плечи. Погладили шею. Затылка коснулось тёплое, щекотное дыхание. 

Флинт окаменел. Он страшился обернуться: вдруг ему всё это чудится. Так и сидел, пережидая, пока наваждение не сгинуло. Пока тихие шаги не проскрипели по трибуне вниз. Только тогда он встал, и, размеренно ступая, в одиночестве двинулся к замку.

***

Этот матч между Слизерином и Гриффиндором потом называли самым грязным за всю историю школы. Дело было вовсе не в том, что Слизерин боялся упустить кубок, — если гриффы наберут двести баллов, то победят не только в игре, но и в сезоне. А в том, что команда горой стояла за своего похищенного капитана и ни на минуту не сомневалась в коварстве соперников. Настолько, что даже самому Флинту не поверила. Они считали: эта сволочь Вуд учинил какую-то диверсию, околдовал, одурманил Маркуса, держал у себя в сундуке... Может, измывался... И в чём-то они были правы. Околдовал, одурманил, уже давно. И теперь для Флинта ничего уже не будет как прежде. Он тоже страшно злился — именно по этой причине. И на Вуда, и на себя. Оставался бы метлой... Нет, идиот, что ты городишь?! И он рвался в погоню за квоффлом и за своей уехавшей крышей. Дергал вражеские «Чистомёты» за прутья. Толкался, пихался, пинал. Боролся с искушением залепить мячом не в кольцо, а в самого Вуда. Зачем, погань этакая, приходил вчера в темноте? Почему не сказал ни слова? Почему не остался?

Оказавшись на земле после очередного грязного приёма соперников, Вуд (как ни странно, целёхонький) взял тайм-аут. Поговорив с командой, он словно ненароком прошел мимо Флинта и, почти не разжимая губ, процедил: «Ответишь за это. Дуэль на поле, как все разойдутся».

Этот мелкий нахал Поттер всё-таки поймал снитч. Они проиграли. Тем хуже для Вуда. Маркус пообещал себе, что не оставит на нём живого места. Чтобы потянуть время, он мылся в душе — намыливался, терзая себя мочалкой, будто хотел соскрести полироль, которой его покрывал Оливер, соскрести воспоминания о совместном полёте. Потом обжигал кожу кипятком. Опять тёр мочалкой. И так раза три. Наконец даже верный Биннс устал его ждать и ушёл. Тогда Флинт пулей вылетел из душа, кое-как мазанул по телу сушащими чарами, схватил метлу, ринулся на поле... И чуть не врезался в Вуда: тот, всклокоченный, в смятой и измазанной грязью форме, мерил шагами газон недалеко от выхода из раздевалки. 

Они молча взлетели, заняли позиции и нацелились друг на друга. Ярость выстрелила из палочки Флинта прежде, чем он смог подобрать заклинание. Пробила ещё не окрепший щит Вуда и сбила того с метлы. До земли было далеко. Вуд падал медленно — словно шла на дно алая морская звезда с четырьмя лучами. Медленно, как падает «Пеннифолдовский квоффл»*. Собственно, заклятье Дейзи Пеннифолд Маркус на него и наложил. А потом ринулся вниз, чтобы подхватить Оливера, сгрести, как кутёнка, и усадить на свою метлу. Пусть и задом наперёд. 

Тот дёрнулся пару раз и затих, закрыл глаза, положил голову Флинту на плечо. Притворяется или сдался? Честно говоря, Маркусу было почти всё равно. Он снова, как тогда во сне, зарылся носом в пушистую макушку, вдохнул запах полироли и ветра... И направил метлу вверх, к звёздам. 

**FIN**

* Из книги «Квиддич сквозь века»: «Дейзи Пеннифолд пришла в голову идея заколдовать мяч таким образом, чтобы он падал вниз медленно, словно сквозь воду, и охотники успевали его подхватить. “Пеннифолдовский квоффл” используется и по сей день».


End file.
